It has been suggested by the research of Podkletnov, Fontana, Tajmar and others that polarized structures such as rf stimulated ceramic superconductors have a reduced interaction with gravity that manifests itself by the reduction of the readings of a scale on which the material rests.
At present, the Dr Eugnevy Podlketnov gravity modification experiment that involved the rotation of a ytterium barium copper oxide superconductors that was rotated at high speed seems not to have been confirmed by other researchers. The large disc approximating 18 inches in diameter had to be isostatically pressed from the aforementioned ceramic material and then must be of sufficient strength to undergo rapid rotation while being subjected to a rf, radio frequency field. Also, the expense that is incurred in the formation of the disc is most substantial as well as being most difficult to form.
According to Nick Cook, Aviation Editor of Janes Defence Weekly, organizations such as NASA as well as Boeing s Project, GRASP, Gravity Research Advanced Space Propulsion Project and British Aerospace, BAe, Project Green Glow has also investigated this technology. Whether their replication was successful or not still remains as an unknown, but many researchers speculate that it was not productive.
Various theories have been proposed as the nature of the operation of the effect produced by such devices. Observations of neutronically polarized metals was first related in a series of gravity modifying patents by Henry Wallace, namely patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,605 and 3,626,606. Wallace theorized that metals above the atomic number of copper have a higher ratio of neutrons to protons. Lighter metals are usually composed of an equal number of protons and neutrons.
In the case of heavier metals beyond the atomic weight of copper, there is a surplus of neutrons relative to protons and when such metals are placed into such rapid axial rotation, a non-shieldable field similar to a gravitational field is produced. Wallace called this field a kinemassic field or a secondary gravitational field.
The patents of Thomas Townsend Brown and more specifically his patent GB 300,311 reflect that capacitive dielectric materials can influence the interactions between such material and its gravitational attraction when the such materials are subject to high electrical fields.
However over the years, Browns research has been the subject of much criticism, since the effect produced by these high voltages may be interacting with the capacitive material and local objects, thus not representing a true nullification or reduction in the effects that are produced by gravitational forces. The mutual forces produced are merely local repulsive actions.
However, the recent paper by Professor R C Gupta of the University of Luckow, India speculates in his paper: Gravity as a Second Order Manifestation of the Electrostatic Force may represent a true depiction of the nature of gravity. The research paper is available from the Cornell University On-Library: htp://arxiv.org/abs/physics/0505194. It should be noted that Professor Gupta upon meeting the Nobel Prize Laureate, Professor Abdus Salam, who received the 1979 prize in physics, Salam related that Gupta should look for a unification of gravitational with other forces that bear an inverse square relationship. Their meeting was in 1985 during the time that Professor Gupta was at the University of Kenya in Nairobi, and in 2005 the aformentioned paper was published. The Gupta research paper relates: as special relativity provides a link between electric and magnetism in a somewhat similar way it is shown that special relativity provides a much sought after link between electrostatic force and gravitational force.
This area of research appears to be supportive of the research and patents of Brown.
We also should keep in mind as to date that there is no understanding of the nature of the origins of mass, let alone an understanding of gravity. The search for the Higgs Boson, Higgs Particle, at the Large Hardon Collider at CERN-Geneva so far not found such an entity, and even if the Higgs Boson were to be discovered, it would only give an insight into origins of the mass of the electron and other related leptons. As far as arriving at a quantum theory of gravity, Quantum ChromoDynamics Theory or QCD, this would not occur even if the Higgs Boson were discovered.
Also within the field of astrophysics, the concept of repelling or negative gravity has now gained acceptance due to the observations of the mutual accelerations of different galaxies within our universe. In fact, a google search using the descriptors: astrophysics and repulsive gravity will produce over 40,000 hits.
Also in the study with respect to gravity as an electrostatic force, the effect has only been studied in cases where the electrostatic charges were external to the material. It is in the nature of electrostatic forces to form on the surfaces of a substance. For triboelectric energization of a dielectric: as an example, the rubbing of a glass rod with a silk cloth or as in a Van Der Graaf Generator in which a rubber belt is rubbed against a brass collector. The charges that are on the ball-like structure on top of the Van De Graaf Generator are merely represent surface charges, and the same effect holds true for that of the glass rod.
There are few materials in which electrostatic forces are trapped within the material. The most notable is the electret. The term: electret was coined by Sir Oliver Heaviside as the conjunction of two words: electrostatic and magnet. Electrets can be formed from dipolar as well as non-polar molecules. In order to form an electret, dipolar or non-polar molecules are brought to their melting point, then through a series of electrodes the material is polarized by being exposed to a high energy electric field while the material solidifies. In such cases as rosin-carnuaba wax electrets, the material contain trapped electrostatic charges at the interfaces of the two mixed materials as well as experience an alignment of their dipoles.
In the case of 1-chlorobenzene the molecule is intrinsically polar and can be readily polarized by an electrical field. While certain non-polar molecules such a vinyl benzene, styrene, can have an induced dipole moment when such a molecule is subject to high electrical fields. It should be noted that the ordering of such liquid molecules is only temporary, and for modifying a gravitational field a solid structured molecule is more desirable. Also molecules in their liquid state do not have the potential to trap electrostatic charges. In order to trap electrostatic charges the material must change from a liquid into a solid while being subject to an electric field of adequate intensity.
In order to produce a practical electret, the materials must be in solid form. In most cases materials or molecules are heated to their respective melting points, but molecules that are liquid in nature can be polymerized in the presence of an electrostatic and still produce a commercially viable electret, an example of which is styrene.
Electrets should not be confused with ferroelectric materials. Ferroelectric materials in many cases are formed by intrinsic polarization of the material without the need of an electrostatic field. Also, ferroelectrics possess no internal trapped electrostatic field, nor do they manifest an external electric field.
According to Hawley s Condensed Chemical Dictionary, eleventh edition, Ferroelectrics: a crystalline material such as a barium titanate, monobasic potassium-sodium tartrate or Rochelle Salt that over a certain limited temperature ranges has a natural or inherent deformation or polarization of the electric fields or electrons associated with the atoms or molecules in the crystalline lattice. This results in the development of positive and negative poles and a consequent direction of polarization which can be reversed when the crystal is exposed to an external electrical field. With respect to electrets their electrostatic charges are frozen in and do not have the switchable properties as found in ferroelectric materials. Also, a majority of ferroelectrics are formed metallic oxides such as titanates, notably barium titanate or PZT, lead zirconium titanate. Also, the melting point for barium titanate is 3010 F and no known formation of such material into an electret is known.
Electrets in many cases are formed though the use of hydrocarbon-based dielectrics, and in many cases these materials are polymer or natural polymers such as carnuaba wax.